Subchronic (13-week) studies of D-Alpha-Tocopherylacetate (Vitamin E) using the gavage route of administration in Sprague Dawley and F344 rats, were performed. The objectives of the study were the characterization of dose related toxic effects and the delineation of sex and strain differences in sensitivity to exposure to this vitamin.